thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
Bellapedia
Bellapedia is the official encyclopedia for North of North's horses. It includes encyclopedia-like entries about various horses. It includes info like their breed, their appearance, what their magical friend is like, their personality, and unique facts about them. The Bellapedia does not include information on every horse every produced in card series, but does contain many of the horses from earlier card series. Native Lights and Magical Friends are the most prominent features card series. Many of the bits of information on this wiki actually have been moved from Bellapedia to here! It also contains entries on various horse breeds. Welcome Statement The welcome statement reads: "Welcome to the BELLAPEDIA! This is for all of you horse lovers out there. Pick a book, find a horse and have it answer your horse questions. This may be only a starting point, for you to explore the beautiful, amazing world of horses. Have fun! A very special thanks to Oklahoma State University for the horse biography details." Horses included in Bellapedia A-D * Abenaki * Absaroke * Akama * Aleut * American Quarter Horse * Anemone & Whiffle Bear * Anigan & Chucklepuck * Anisinabe * Apache * Appaloosa * Arabian * Arapaho * Arelus & Aurelian Chub * Artemis * Atalaya & Grecklesaur * Autumn & Falltide Leafkin * Azuro & Marsh Burbler * Barleycorn * Bathylas & Seastelly * Beau & Chromeling * Beauty * Bella & Starstone Otter * Beran & Twinkle Imp * Bifrost * Blackfeet * Blackie * Blossom & Posybird * Bonnie & Glow-Eyed Catkin * Brisi * Brumby & Hounderoo * Caspian Horse * Ceratos & Prehistoric Bobolink * Cha Ye & Tea-Leaf Panda * Charlemagne * Charlie * Cheyenne * Chiricahua * Chitimacha * Chryso & Fringed Newt * Chumash * Cindra & Flapuppy * Clydesdale * Cochiti * Comanche * Conall * Connora & Ambassador Hound * Danu * Donnecha & Pufferfox * Dreki & Serpetiel * Dynamo * Dyni & Narwhirl E-G * Eagle * Ebenos * Edana & Fire Spoops * Edda & Golden-Scaled Hind * Embarr * Emberic * Farfalla * Faxon & Pipsqueak Longtail * Felise & Vulpi Deer * Finnhorse * Fiona & Quixie Faun * Firewalker * Flame * Friesians * Froya * Fylgie * Ghost * Giasa & Snugglefriz * Greenlock & Royal Starbik * Grey H-K * Hacknet Horse * Halflinger * Halloween * Harmony * Helia * Hidatsa * Highland Pony * Huron * Icehorn & Ramshaggle * Iceprince * Iduna * Inuit * Inupiat * Isleta * Ivy & Ivy-Tailed Dragon * Janie * Jewel & Gemdigger Dog * Jicarilla * Kallista & Prawn Sprite * Keetoowah * Kelpie-Pooka * Kendra & Violet Pixie * Khrysor * Kiowa * Kitty & Rainbow Wheebee * Komenos * Kora * Kounari & Pizazzupine L-O * Laguna * Lakehorse * Lakota * Larena * Lenape * Lien & Lotus Hedgehog * Lillova & Sweetpea Reindeer * Lukan & Aurora Celestial * Lumbee * Madeja & Yarn Yak * Mariannis * Melusine * Menominee * Miccosukee * Mira * Mireldis & Tassel Mouse * Missouri Fox Trotter * Mistral * Mjolnir * Moonbeam * Moonphantom * Moonsprite * Mohawk * Morewyn & Sprayer Whale * Morongo * Murttie * Muskogee * Mustang * Navajo * Nerise & Sand-Dollar Crawdad * Nieva & Shedderpup * Nimiipuu * Nisqually * Norwegian Fjord * Nuala & Tortoise Blondie * Nyx & Nebulaphin * Obrylin & Grasspool Otter * Ondine & Bubble Turtle * Osage P-S * Paiute * Pauma * Pavonne * Pawnee * Pelagos & Nacreleon * Petal * Petri & Dream Mouse * Phoenix & Cowlick Grouse * Pima * Pirouette * Ponca * Potawatomi * Primrose * Prisma * Pythia * Ran * Rauni * Reif * Rhiannon * Rimfaxe * Rosebriar & Rose Dragon * Royce & Caperberry Hob * Ruskin * Sabelle & Eureka Bunny * Scotty & Bearn Terrier * Santee * Seminole * Seneca * Seraphia & Starfall Beetle * Shawnee * Serilda & Howling Mossy * Shire Horse * Shoshone * Signy * Skinfaxe * Sleetmane & Glowball Pooch * Sleipnir * Snowflake * Standardbred * Starfrost * Summit * Sunbeam T-W * Tewa * Thor * Thunder & Blackcomb Lion * Tigrine & Duskpaw Cub * Tlingit * Toboggan * Tricksy & Cunning Flitkit * Tsimshian * Tugo & Seashell Bug * Tumbleweed * Urd * Viking * Virstan & Malachite Crab * Wasco * Waterpearl & Neon Tadpole * Whimsy * Wichita * Wodan XYZ * Yakama * Zephan & Mirage Possum * Zuni Category:Bella Sara Website